


My milkshake

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 10:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3378851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin Oakenshield, prince of Erebor, has to marry lady Anais. As they are both arrogant and stubborn, one can only guess how this will end.</p><p>Just a short story leading up to a smut scene.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 99 problems plus one

“So you see son, you will have to get married.”

Thorin was not really paying attention to his father, but those last words made his head jerk up.

“Get married? And to whom if I may ask?”

“Well the engagement has already been signed, but you will have two months to get to know the girl before the wedding takes place.”

“And my no doubt perfect bride will be?” Thorin asks sarcastically.

“Lady Anais.”

“Lady Anais? Seriously father?”

                _“This must be some kind of a joke!”_

“Yes. Now that we have Erebor back, we need to get the right allies and her father, as you well know, has one of the largest armies in Middle Earth. I have talked it over with Dis and she agrees it is a good idea.”

                _“No joke then…”_

“I promiss I will fight any army of orcs, including Azog, by myself if you will get me another bride. You know very well that she is stuck up and arrogant.”

“Then you wil have a lot in common. She will arrive tomorrow” Thrain laughs. “Now please excuse me, I have other matters to attend.”

Thrain leaves his oldest son and heir to sit at the table by himself, softly chuckling as he walks away.

_“Why the hell would his family pick this woman for him. Did they not know him at all? And arriving tomorrow? No doubt he would be forced to entertain the spoiled girl for two months. Great, as if he did not have enough on his mind already!”_

 

 

                                                               **One week earlier**

“Are you serious father, prince Thorin? Why would you ever think I would want to marry a man like that?”

“Anais, you are my only daughter, and you know very well that I love you. And normally you always get your way, but this time I need you to do what I ask of you. This marriage will bring us new alliences that will sustain our family in the future.”

                _“There must be some way to get out of this!”_

“But I do not like the man, prince or not! He is cold and arrogant.”

“I think he will be nicer once you get to know him. You will leave tomorrow, just be nice to him and his family and you will see everything will work out for the best.”

“Can I bring my maid?”

“They will probably provide you with one, but you van bring Claire if you wish. Now excuse me, I have other business to attend do.”

 

_“Just another businessdeal, that’s what my marriage is to him. I shall go, but I shall show that Durin idiot just what he is in for!”_


	2. The boys are back in town

The next morning, Thorin stood at the top of the stairwell of the great hall, seeing lady Anais arrive. She looked and acted exactly as he had expected. Several guards almost had to run after her with all of her luggage while she strode into the great hall, looking around arrogantly and taxating, an expression of disdain on her face. He had to admit she was a beauty, long, curly black her that ran all the way to her lower back, emerald eyes, round lips and a figure to die for.

 _“But she knows it too well herself, hence the arrogance”_ , Thorin thought.

He walked down the stairs to his father, who was already walking over to lady Anais to great her.

“Lady Anais, what a delight and honor to welcome you to Erebor. Did you have a good journey?” Thrain said.

“The journey was quite unexpected, but it went fine. Thank you for your hospitality and this kind welcome.”

_“There you have it, a voice made of honey but with such an arrogant tone that makes that I just want to shake her by the head.”_

“Please meet my son Thorin.” Thrain said.

Despite his thoughts about her, Thorin took her hand and lightly kissed it. “My lady Anais.” He bowed.

“Prince Thorin.” She said coldly.

“Now please, get settled into your rooms. They are adjoing Thorin’s for the moment, but will be made into one big appartment as you two get married. In an hour or so the counsel hearing regarding your marriage will start. You will both be expected to attend and answer some questions.” Thrain said while leading Anais up the stairs. “Thorin, would you show the lady to her chambers?”

_“Could he not get a servant to do so?”_

“Please follow me lady Anais.”

They arrive at the door. “”I am sure you will find everything to your liking.”

“That remains to be seen.” She says coldly, closing the door in his face as she enters the rooms.


	3. Who's that girl?

An hour and a half later, Thorin and Thrain are already waiting with the counsel for half an hour as lady Anais enters.

“There you are my dear” Thrain says warmly. “Please have a seat here, the cousel will ask you some questions regarding your fitness to be a queen, all just for formality of course. I shall wait outside and see you when it is done.”

“Lady Anais, we will need to know a little bit more about you and how you feel about being a queen. We can not stress enough that the answers you give will of course be completely confidential.”

Anais nods.

_"What the hell do these idiots want to talk about?”_

They start of with her education and upbringing, her childhood and her friends. _“Well, this is innocent enough”_

“We shall now have to ask you some questions regarding your ability to produce an heir.” A female counselmember states. “How would you describe your period?”

_“The odacity of the ugly troll!”_

“Well, as I am not used ot talking about such matters with complete strangers, I would not describe it at all.” She says coldly.

“You do realise that we are to advice the king regarding your suitability to be the future queen?” the woman says.

“I do. But what you don’t seem to realise is that I have to evaluate Thorin’s suitability to be my husband as well, and I have to say that this is not making a very good impression.” She smirks at the counsel members.

_“The idiots! Thinking I will give Thorin the pleasure of seeing me humilited in front of all these people by talking about private_

matters!”

“Why don’t we continue this meeting with just ladies?” the female member suggests. “May I ask the men to leave?”

_“                   That is too bad, i would have liked to see her squirm under all these questions.”_ Thorin thinks as he walks out of the room.

“Now lady Anais, I hope this is more comfortable for you?”

“It is of no difference to me.” She replies

The woman sighs. “Look, I am Thorin’s sister. I know he can be a bit, well, eeh, difficult, and that you may not look forward to either spend time with him or marrying him. But please trust me if I say that he will turn out to be a nice man once you get to know him. So please, I beg of you, just work with us and this will all be over as quickly as possible.”

“Fine.” Anais replies, looking at the counsel members as if they were something that got stuck under her shoe. “What will you need to know.”

“Is your cycle regular?”

“Yes.”

“Have you ever been intimate with a man?”

“No.”

“Do you have any knowledge of anything that might prevent you from having children?”

“No.”

“Okay, well, that was it already. Please excuse us for the questions, but I hope you understand we have to ask them.”

Anais walks out of the room without giving them as much as a second look, awaited by Thrain at the other side of the door.

“My dear, good to have all of this out of the way. Now, how would you feel about Thorin giving you a tour of Erebor tomorrow and perhaps entering the practice ring for a bit? Your father has told me you are quite the bowman, or rather: bowwoman.”

_“I would rather be dinner to some goulish orc king.”_

“I would love that.”

“Great, I am delighted to hear that. Now, go and relax, dinner will be sent to you.”

“Thank you your highness, you are too kind.” Anais says, and she retires in her rooms.

In the meantime, Thorin is talking to his sister, Dis.

“What the hell was that, what secret does she have that no man may hear?”

“She has no secret brother, I rather think it was her knowing that you know such questions may be uncomfortable to anwer and taking a delight in her position.”

“I would do no such thing!”

                _“How did she know what he was thinking?!”_

“We both know you would. Now stop acting like a child and be a grown up. You know you have to spend the rest of your life with this woman, right?”

“Perhaps I should have let Azog put me out of my misery. What the hell were you and father thinking when you chose this woman?!”

“That you are two of a kind and are therefore a great match. Now be nice to her as you show her around Erebor tomorrow.” She laughs as she walks away.

_“Goddamned, he forgot he had to take the brat for a tour around Erebor and then practice archery with her. Was she an elf or something that she used a bow_

_instead of a decent leadies sword?!"_


	4. Take my breath away

The next morning Thorin woke up to a series of groans and loud sighs. Once his brain had also woken up, he listened more closely to the noises appearantely coming from the room next to his, Anais’ room.

Groan, loud sigh. Groan, loud sigh. Groan, loud sigh. Groan, loud sigh.

He jumped to his feet; this could only be one thing.

_“Now I have the little trollop, entertaining some man while she is supposed to be engaged to me!”_

He swung the door that connected their rooms open, expecting to find the lady Anais in a compromising position with some man, but instead she was standing in front of a mirror in just her underwear, her maid Claire standing behing her.

“And what, may I ask, do you think you are doing here while I am getting dressed?” she said in a cold voice.

                _“That is one perfect ass._ ”

“I do apologize, it sounded as if, eeeh, something was wrong.” He stuttered.

“If something were wrong, I would call for the guards. Now leave, I shall call you when I am ready.”

He stumbles out of the room, not knowing where to look.

Half an hour later a soft knock on his door by Claire tells him Anais is ready to leave now. As he opens his door he sees the maid standing there. “My lady is now ready for you, I shall be accompanying the both of you on your tour and the practice.”

He nods and follows her.

As he shows Anais through Erebor, she keeps talking ot her maid in their own language, which he does not understand. It ennoys him more than anything ever has, and he clenches his hands into fists to prevent himself from bursting out in anger.

                >”It is pretty here, don’t you think my lady?<

                >”I far more enjoy the sight of that Durin idiot getting ennoyed by us talking and him not understanding a single word of it!”<

                >”Come on my lady, please be reasonable. Your father has said you are to wed him, and you are not making it more easy on yourself this way.”<

                >”Perhaps not, but you have to admit that it is quite entertaining.”<

 

They have seen most of the castle now. “Would you ladies join me in the practice ring? I have been informed that you would like to keep up with your archery lessons. I have asked the captain of my guard, master Dwalin, to prepare some lessons for you.”

“I am afraid I am not dressed for archery at the moment.” Anais responds coldly.

_“Typical. The one moment she is supposed to show something she can actually do, she tries to get out of it.”_

“Do not worry about your dress my lady, it is easily replaced might something go wrong. Now please follow me.”

                _“Please mahal, let something go wrong, Something terrible causing her a very painfull death.”_

As she can not ignore a direct order from him she has to follow him.

“My lady Anais, it is my honor to meet you. I am Dwalin, at your service.”

“Nice to meet you, master Dwalin.”

“Now lady Anais here is known to be quite good with a bow and arrow.” Thorin says sarcastically to Dwalin. “Please help her to expand her abilities. I shall stay here and watch.”

Dwalin gives Anais a bow and watches as she puts an arrow on it.

“Stretch the bow a bit further my lady, otherwise the arrow will not have enough speed.”

“I know fully well how far to strench, master Dwalin, but at the moment it is not possible for me to do so.” As she lets go, her arrow indeed lacks speed and does not even make it to to the target, causing Thorin to grin.

“Come on, you must be able to do better than this. I heard you were even trained by elves!” Thorin says while still grinning.

“Claire, please come here, gentlemen, if you would please turn round.” Anais says ennoyed.

“Take of my corset but leave on the bra.” Anais whispers to Claire. “I can not move my arms enough with that thing on.

As Claire does what Anais asked, neither girl notices that Thorin had never turned around and is now openly looking at his fiancees almost bare back and front.

                _“I would like to bury my face between those firm breasts!”_

“Let us continue then.” Anais says as Claire has put her clothes back on.

She takes the bow and shoots three arrows straight through the center of the mark while Thorin and Dwalin look at her with their mouths open.

“Now, will there be anything else or shall I go and change for dinner?”

As the men do not say anything, she and Claire walk back to her room.

“She is the most incessive woman I have ever met!” Thorin grunts.

“Do you know what she needs? She needs to be shown who’s boss. In the bedroom that is!” Dwalin laughs.

 

Later that evening Anais walks into the dining room escorted by Claire, wearing a very thight, black dress with a rather large clevage that leaves little to the imagination. All eyes, even Thorin’s, are on her as the ladies sit down.

                _“O yes, to bend her over my desk and just fuck her untill she begs for more!”_ Thorin thinks.

Anais and Claire starts talking in their own laguage again as the royals are talking ot their other guests.

                  >”That dress might be a little too revealing, seeing what the other ladies are wearing my lady.”<

                  >”I don’t mind what the others are wearing as they are all half-wits, and it seems to do the trick, as a certain prince keeps staring at me.”<

                  >”Why do you want him to look at you if you don’t like him?”<

                  >”I just want to show him what he can’t have, show him who has the power.”<

They keep talking and laughing, and Thorin does indeed keeps staring at her.

                _“To just put her down on the bed, put her legs on my shoulders, and keep thrusting away!”_

 

As dinner in ending, Anais thanks the king once more for his hospitality and excuses herself, not long after followed by Thorin. He hears Claire bidding Anais a good night and going to her chambers. Then, he walks into Anais chambers through the adjoining door. She is in the process of getting undressed, her dress already unlaced.

“Well prince Thorin, you seem to have a very ennoying habit of entering my chambers as I am undressed. What may be the purpose of it tonight?” she says sarcastically.

He just takes her by her waist and pushes her against the wall, pinning her hands above her head with one hand and pulling her dress of with the other, while roughly kissing her.

“I just think that it is time that I show you who is boss in this relationship.”

She feels his hard cock moving against her thigh, his tongue forcing it’s entry into her mouth and his rough hands kneeding her breasts. To her surprise, his rough and demanding action brings a flow of warmth to her private parts, and she wants nothing more than for him to just take her. But she knows she can not give in to the feeling. It would mean she would lose their little battle of domination, and she is not ready to do that. She wiggles lose from his form hand holding her wrists and says:

“This not is not exactly prince-like behavior. I suggest you go back to your room and take care of your own urges instead of bothering me with it.”

He looks at her, and for a moment she thinks he will decline and take her anyway, but he just walks away without saying anything.

The next day Thorin and Dwalin are having breakfast together. “Well thanks a lot for your advice yesterday. If you think she has an icy heart, then you would be amazed at the amount of ice between her legs!” Thorin says reproachfull to Dwalin.

The captain of the guard starts laughing. “Didn’t go as you had planned then?”

“Not at all. And to make matters worse, now I look like the idiot who wants her, while she is still on top of everything.”

“Make her want you. Once you have her begging you will get what you want.”


	5. One caress

The days go on and Thorin buries himself in work while Anais spends time wandering around Erebor, sometimes with and sometimes without Claire. One day, while she is walking around by herself, looking around some rooms, she opens a door to a fairly dark room with maps and art filling all the walls. She walks in and closes the door behind her to take a closer look at the maps. As she is looking at one that depicts migrations throughtout the centuries, she does not notice that someone in standing behind her untill she feels a breath in her neck. She quickly turns around and sees Thorin face mere inches away from hers.

“Are you following me or what? Do you not have something better to do?”

“You walked into my study uninvited, disturbing me in my work, so I think I should ask you what you are doing here.”

As she looks around she sees it is indeed Thorin’s study, something she didn’t notice before as she was distracted by the paintings and maps. But before she can reply, Thorin has lifted her up and put her on his desk, sweeping all papers of it. He starts kissing her again, one hand kneeding her breasts and playing with her nipples, the other pulling her dress up. As his fingers touch her sensitive spot she moans and opes her legs a little wider.

                _“And now I have her exactly where I want her!”_

He keeps playing with her clit while his kisses slowly go down to her neck and then her nipples, sofly biting them. She feels herself getting wet, and can not resist him anymore, even though she wants to tell him to leave her alone. She sees him getting on his knees and then feels the warmth of his tongue between her folds, moaning even louder as his tongue brushes her clit. She knows she is close to exploding, but then he stops, gets up and looks right into her eyes.

“I am afraid I do not have time anymore. If you would kindly leave now, I have work to do.”

She looks at him and realises this has been his plan all along, and then walks away without giving him as much as one more look. As she closes the door, Thorin sits down in his chair and looks down. He sees his cock is harder than ever and a part of him regrets sending her away. How satisfying it would have been to jus take her then and there. But he knows he has to build the desire in her, or she will never give over to him. His cock however is not thinking so strategically and remains hard. Slowly he starts stroking it, smearing the pre cum over the top. As he thinks of Anais sitting on his desk, legs spread and moaning, he starts moving faster and not much later he comes with a groan, squirting all over his desk.

Later, all are sitting at the dinner table, enjoying the feast that the cooks have prepared. Thorin has been seated next to Anais, but both of them are talking to the other person sitting next to them; Anais to Claire and Thorin to Dwalin. As he and Dwalin are talking about strategic army movements, he feels a hand on his thigh. As he looks, he sees it is Anais’, but she is not looking at him, instead just continueing her conversation with Claire. Her hand keeps moving up, untill it is lying between his legs, slowly stroking his cock. He moves a bit closer to the table so no one will be able to see it, even if they were standing right next to him, and keeps talking to Dwalin. Then, his father gets up and starts to speech about the joys of love and the meaning of life and such. Anais keeps stroking his cock, and as he hears his father saying that Thorin will say something about about the upcoming wedding, he quickly puts his tunic over it.

                       “ _Goddamned, what the fuck can I say about a wedding with a woman that ennoys me to death and touches my cock during_

_dinner? Perhaps something about the carnal pleasures of marriage."_

 

“Thank you father. Both Anais and I are glad to hear you speak so happily about the exciting events awaiting us. We are quite looking forward to it ourselves.”

He sits down again while the other dinnerguests speak amongst themselves about the wedding. Anais starts stroking him again.

“Do you actually not give a fuck about anything?!” he whispers to her.

“That’s the secret” she whispers back. “I don’t really care about anything or anyone, so very few things disturb me.”

“Must be boring.”

“No, quite the opposite, it is very relieving. But I don’t think you would understand such a thing.”

“What is that supposed to mean?” he whispers agitated.

“There you have it.” she smiles and turns back to her conversation with Claire, pulling her hand back from his cock.

                _“You have got to be kidding me!”_


	6. Hey there Delilah

“Thorin, why don’t you take Anais for a walk this afternoon? That will give Claire some time to bring all Anais’ belongings to your rooms.”

Thorin is once again disturbed in his thoughts by his father as he sits at lunch. The wedding is tomorrow and he was actually contemplating possible events that could lead to the wedding being cancelled, such as his untimely and unfortunate death involving a herd of mad cows, deadly bee-stings or an unexpected meeting with his, compared to his fiancee, lovely friend Azog. The last weeks Anais has certainly shown him that she does not care about anything, as she has declined to dance with him during a ball, stating she could not dance at all, but then did dance with his brother, refused all the dresses his sister picked out for her but had a tailor come in to make new ones for her, ignored him during every single breakfast, lunch and dinner they have had, but stroking his cock when they had important guests, and continuing to speak in her own language with Claire everytime his father has suggested he’d take the women somewhere.

“Certainly father. Would you do the honors of joining me my lady?” he says as he offers Anais his hand.

She gets up without taking his hand and follows him to the main entrance. They walk into the forrest, both not speaking a word to the other, just walking on. Thorin notices they are entering a darker, less safe part of the forrest and tries to say something about it to her.

“Well, well, the renowned warrior, afraid in the woods.”

_“Have it your way then you incessive little snake. May one of us come to fall of a cliff; preferably you.”_

But then he hears leafs moving, and a giant orc jumps in front of them, holding two swords.

“What do we have here? The Durin scum heir and his little bitch!”

Thorin wants to grab his sword, but notices that he has forgotten to take it in his ennoyance of having to walk with Anais.

“Excuse me sir, you are in my way.”

                _“What the fuck?!_ ”

He sees Anais looking at the orc with her hands on her waist, impatiently tapping her foot.

“In your way?!” The orc seems to be as flabbergasted as Thorin.

“Yes, in my way. I would like to keep walking, but your disgusting present, not to mention your horrid smell, prohibits me from doing that. Now get out of my way!”

“You little Durin whore! I will be doing a lot more to you than getting in your way. How would you like if I fucked you right in front of his scummyness?”

“I doubt it shall bring me much pleasure, but perhaps his highness is into your avances.” Anais shrugs. “Now for the last time, get out of my way!”

The orc grins. “A fierce one, are you? You struggeling under me will be a nice extra.”

“And yet again you are wrong, as I shall show you.” And with those words she takes a knife from between her skirts and stabs him in his belly.

“Tell me, was I right in suspecting I would not bring you much pleasure?” she says as she looks down on the dying orc. Then, she looks back at Thorin. “Could you please get that knife out of him and get it cleaned?” and then walks on.

                _“What the bloody fuck was this?!”_

After finishing the orc he catches up with Anais. “What the hell was that?”

“I believe it was an orc.”

“Yes, of course it was. I mean, what the fuck was your reaction to it?!”

“He wouldn’t move,smelled terribly bad and was, if possible, even more ennoying than you. So I had to take matters in my own hands, as you stood there like you saw the resurrection of the first dwarves.”

“Yes, well, eeh, I have forgotten my sword, so I was thinking of a plan.”

“You know what you should do then? Spend less time with you play sword and think a little bit more of your real sword.”

“It is your fault that I think so much of my play sword, you’re the one that keeps touching it without ever finishing her work.”

“Isn’t karma a bitch.”

“Hmm, have I found something you actually care about?”

“I have no idea.”

He pushes her against a three. “Let us find out then.” And he starts kissing her passionately, liting up her skirts and grabbing her ass while kneeding it. He pushes his hard cock against her pussy, feeling the warmth of it through his breeches. For a couple of minutes they keep exploring eachother like that, untill he wants to take his cock out. She pushes him away.

“Not yet.”

                _“What now?!”_

“What?”

“We are not married yet, so we will not be doing anything like that yet.” She says

“Don’t tell me you don’t want it?!”

“O I want it.” she says sensually. “But I am not going to do it. Self control and all. Now let’s go back to the castle.”

“Seriously?!”

“Deadly.”

“Tomorrow then?”

“Perhaps.”

“You know I am going to make you beg and scream for it tomorrow, right?”

“I know you will try”.

“Challenge accepted.”

And after that slightly disturbing run in wih an orc and even more odd conversation, they walk back to the castle.


	7. Anaconda

The next day passes in a haze for both of them. They mechanically say their vows, great guests, eat and dance, untill the moment Thrain announces they will retire to their rooms. As the guests see them of, Thorin puts his hand on her ass in a rather strong manner, causing a slapping noise that already arousses him.

They walk into the bedroom and Thorin roughly turns her around, positioning her with her back to him and starts to unbutton her dress, pulling it of her as it is open. He leaves her standing there, walking around her and looking at her in an inspecting manner. Then, he continues with her corset and underwear untill she stands in front of him fully naked. She has not said anything since he has started, only looked at him in a curious, inapproachable way. But she is is starting to feel very self conscious and uncomfortable under his taxating looks, and starts to move her arms to cover herself up.

“Don’t move. Only move when I tell you to.” He says as he continues looking at her, now running his callus finger over her skin, giving her goosebumps and sending shivers up and down her spine.

Finally he tells her to sit on the sofa. As she sits, he spreads her legs, giving him a full view on her pussy, and puts her arms on the headrest of the sofa so she can not cover herself in any way. He sits on his knees in front of her and softly starts kissing her. When she starts kissing him back, he pulls his head back and moves on to her neck, leaving her lips longing for more. His fingers start playing with her nipples, first softly, then harder. As he brings his lips to her right nipple, he bites a bit, evoking a soft moan from her. He does the same with the left nipple, and notices her hips start to move a bit. He starts sliding his finger down her belly, and puts it between her folds, feeling she is already wet. He lets his finger run through her fold, only lightly brushing her clit. As she moans again, he stops, gets up and slowly takes his clothes of, never stopping with looking at her.

He gets down on his knees again and starts kissing her belly and thighs, carefull not to touch her pussy, but only kissing around her. He hears her soft sighs and she wants to put her hands on his head.

“Now what did I tell you? Do not move untill I say you can.” He says as he puts her hands back.

He pushes her legs further apart and very softly puts the tip of his tongue on her clit, evoking another moan. He starts circling it with his tongue, bringign her pleasure to new hights. But as he feels the muscles in her thighs cramping, he stops and kisses her lips again.

“I told you I was going to make you beg for it.” he whispers in her ear, and she sees a smirk on his face.

                _“What was he going to do to her?”_

As her pleasure ebs down, he returns to her pussy, licking her clit again, bringing back the pleasure that was lingering under the surface and adding to it, and after a minute she starts moaning again, almost coming. But he stops again.

_“That terribly ennoying man! Why did he not just get it over with, take her virginity and declare the marriage consumated?”_

He takes her hand and pulls her up from the sofa, leading her to the bed. There, he lies her down and spreads her arms and legs, making her feel more vulnerable than she has ever done. He starts playing with her clit while looking at her face. He feels the wetness dripping from her, but as he pisitions his finger in front of her entrance, he feels her cramping up.

                _“Not yet ready then.”_

He removes his fingers and instead starts kneeding her breasts with his hands, while she is looking at him furiously. He does not pay attention to it, and bites her nipple, a little harder than the first time, bringing her on the edge between pleasure and pain. She arches her back and he puts his lips and tongue around her nipple, soothing the pleasure pain he has caused there. Then he goes back to her clit again, sucking it a bit untill she starts moaning with every movement his lips and tongue make. But then he stops yet again and looks in her eyes.

“Are you ready to beg me for it yet?”

                _“That incessive ego on legs! But what to do, be proud or enjoy?”_

“You don’t actually think I am going to beg you for it?”

But then he softly strokes her clit and he sees on her face that her determination is fading.

“Are you sure?”

“yes-I mean- fuck!”

“Would that be fuck as in: please Thorin, please fuck me, or would it be more like: fuck, what situation did I get myself into?”

“I would be inclined to the latter.”

“And what a situation it is that you have gotten yourself into. I bet you did not expect this when you played with my cock under the dinnertable everytime we had guests, causing me to not only be distracted, but having to check if my tunic was covering everything sufficiently everytime.”

She laughs. “That actually was very funny.”

“I must admit I can now see the humor of it, so I will give you this: beg me now, and I will make you come, but only if you scream my name.”

As he was still stroking her clit, and she was about ready to go mad with desire, she saw no other option than to do as he said.

“Mmmm, I beg of you Thorin, please make me come.”

He smiles, knowing he has achieved his goal, and starts licking her pussy again. Within the minute she is moaning, moving her hips to be closer to his tongue. “Yes Thorin, please, yes. Thorin!”

As she has finished, he lies next to her, kissing her again and softly stroking her breasts.

“Do you want to continue, or would you rather wait with it for another night?”

Her face becomes more serious now. “We kind of have to do it tonight, but, eeh, I-eeh, I have never done it before.” She admits

                _“Not the time for teasing now then.”_

“I know, I will be gentle.” He says as he positions himself on top of her and kisses her. He feels her clenching as he positions his cock at her entrance.

“Try to relax, or it will hurt more.” He says as he slowly starts pushing.

But she can’t, and she feels a burning pain spreading through her inside, causing tears to well up in her eyes. She suspects him to start mocking her again for this sign of weakness, but he looks into her eyes with surprising softness.

“Let go of your muscles, try to relax them, or it will hurt too bad for you for me to go on.”

She does as he asks, and slowly he starts moving again, stretching her everytime he thrusts in. After a while it starts to feel better, and she starts kissing him, touching his cheeks with her hands. He smiles at her and kisses her back, continue to kiss her untill she sees his jaw starting to clench as he lets out a groan, collapsing on top of her, holding her in his arms.

_“The rest of their marriage could become quite interesting.”_ She thinsk as she cuddles up to him.


End file.
